Pour oublier ma peine immense
by Ocean Ace
Summary: Grantaire e Jehan tinham um segredo e dores que compartilhavam apenas um com o outro. - Grantaire/Jehan Prouvaire, com menções a GrantairexEnjolras e Jehan Prouvaire x Courfeyrac. Shortfic.


**Pour oublier ma peine immense...**

Por: Captain Duckling (The Painted Doll)

Já era tarde da noite quando duas figuras discretamente deixaram para trás o Musain Café para que pudessem se aventurar na noite. Quem conhecia Jean (Jehan) Prouvaire pessoalmente jamais imaginaria que tipo de coisa ele era capaz de fazer enquanto estava entorpecido pelos efeitos do álcool. O jovem poeta de cabelos claros sempre trançados e adornados com as flores que ele próprio cultivava, as roupas que não combinavam, as mãos trêmulas e o seu jeito tímido, tudo favorecia para que ninguém jamais suspeitasse que Jehan conseguia ser extremamente sedutor e lascivo quando queria.

E foi a feliz descoberta não intencional deste fato que fizera com que Grantaire resolvesse propor a ele uma pequena loucura. Uma loucura que se tornaria parte da rotina daqueles dois e que seria um mal necessário para apaziguar suas mágoas, suas dores, a aflição do coração daqueles dois pobres desafortunados.

O moreno terminou o conteúdo de sua garrafa, atirando a mesma em um beco sujo pelo qual haviam passado, andando em passos deselegantes e tortos que estavam fazendo seu amigo rir, colorindo assim bem mais as bochechas, que na verdade viviam coradas por qualquer coisa.

Mal haviam eles pisado no dormitório onde Grantaire dormia e o moreno havia prensado o poeta contra a primeira parede disponível, roçando o seu corpo contra o dele e atacando seu pescoço alvo com chupões e mordidas, marcando levemente a sua pele, desejando em seu íntimo que fosse a pele de outra pessoa.

Não era um segredo para ninguém que Grantaire era apaixonado por Enjolras. Talvez "apaixonado" fosse uma palavra pequena para definir aquilo que ele sentia pelo loiro. Grantaire admirava, amava e venerava Enjolras, como se o mesmo causasse nele uma fascinação que mais nada no mundo poderia causar.

Entretanto o moreno era sempre repelido asperamente pelo líder da revolução. Não que Enjolras o odiasse, porém estava sempre com a cabeça fixa em problemas que iam além de sua própria vida. Sua natureza guerreira e destemida o fizera mesmo com seus vinte e dois anos se preocupasse em demasia com as questões sociais. Para ele, havia um chamado superior, uma luta maior. E tudo isso eram coisas que para um cético como Grantaire nem sempre faziam sentido.

Mas Jehan não estava simplesmente suprindo as carências de Grantaire a troco de nada. A verdade era que aquele amoroso rapaz andrógino, de aspecto acanhado e que todos tomavam por demasiadamente tímido também tinha seus desejos ocultos. E o maior desses desejos se chamava Courfeyrac.

Jehan Prouvaire amava aquele rapaz de cabelos castanhos e escuros, de olhos doces e que possuía o espírito de um lutador equilibrado, o que por sua vez foi motivo para que o mesmo fosse considerado "o centro" daquele grupo de jovens, ao lado de Enjolras, que era "o líder" e de Combeferre, que era o "o guia".

Os dois ébrios amantes se viam num dilema que parecia não ter solução e nem fim. Grantaire estava convencido de que Enjolras jamais retribuiria seus sentimentos e Jehan tinha certeza de que jamais colocaria sua forte e preciosa amizade com Courfeyrac a perder por conta daquele sentimento tão vil, tão errado, que o consumia e que fazia aquele infeliz poeta se entregar aos braços e aos lábios de outro.

Por vezes se aproveitava de sua voz que constantemente mudava de tom, desde o seu habitual jeito delicado de falar até ficar grave e levemente rouca, tão viril quanto a do amado de Grantaire, cuja mente torturada por aquele amor tórrido se contentava um pouco com aquela imitação feita por seu amigo.

O moreno por outro lado permitia que Jehan afundasse as mãos em seus cachos, ainda mais escuros por conta da pouca luz em seu dormitório, assim o poeta poderia fingir que eram cabelos de Courfeyrac, tão sedosos, tão perfeitos, assim como tudo que havia nele.

E assim todas as noites, após as reuniões dos Amigos do ABC, aqueles dois se entregavam ao prazer instantâneo, insuficiente e lamentável que encontravam um no outro.


End file.
